The present invention is related to a wireless power receiver, a charging arrangement and a method for operating a wireless power receiver.
A charging arrangement can be used to provide electrical power to a wireless power receiver. A device comprising a wireless power receiver may be used for mobile communication or near-field-communication, abbreviated as NFC. An antenna of the device could be used for communication and for receiving electrical power. However, voltages that can be tapped at the antenna are different during communication in comparison to when the device is being charged.